


Turn up the Heat

by OdiOmnibusVobis



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, First time writing, First work - Freeform, Knife Mention, Other, cute shit too maybe ?? depends on if i can write it confidently, in heat, knife mention in the third chapter, megamind - Freeform, weird kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdiOmnibusVobis/pseuds/OdiOmnibusVobis
Summary: Megamind has discovered.... Something new about his body. Unfortunately so has Roxanne.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Pain seared through his lower abdomen. It felt like a dull knife plunged in and twisted in ways that no one would ever wish onto another person regardless of how much they hate them. Megmind groaned audibly and gripped tight to the covers, wrapping them around his body while trying to move as little as possible. Seeing a doctor is out of the question. Not only would they want to take him apart for the sake of science, but they would not be equipped to help him in the slightest.  
“Sir, are you feeling okay?”  
Megamind looked up at the bulky fish friend.  
“Yes, Minion, I am fine, fantastic even,” Megamind lied through his teeth as he sat up to take the tray of food and hot tea that Minion insisted he have.  
“Sir...” Minion sighed empathetically. “I said I am fine,” Megamind snapped as he brought the tea to his mouth. Ah, warmth seemed to sooth the hard pains that continued to work away at him.  
“Can you bring me more tea? I think I just needed a drink.”  
“Yessir!” Minion rushed out of the room to assist in the best way that he could.  
Megamind let out another low audibly growl and put the tea down only to roll back into the same miserable position he was in before Minion interrupted his suffering. 

\---

The pain ebbs and flows throughout the following weeks and sometimes it is worse than others. At one point in the middle of listening to a monologue of Metroman he snaps, “I am tired of listening.” He pushes the button for his plan to lower Miss Richie into the tank of ice cold water with temperatures he claims could immediately stop her breathing, but only he knows that it is room temperature. He pushes the button one too many times while Metroman, still shocked at Megamind not following the usual banter, tries to distract him from the large screen.  
“What is up with y--”  
Metroman is cut off by Roxanne screaming, and not just a little cry for attention, but a full blood curdling scream of help.  
Megamind whips around to see that the chair is still lowering into the water and that she is going to be in the water at any second. He quickly hits another button, ending the broadcast and hitting the failsafe to drop all the water from the tank.  
“Miss Richie, I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over--”  
He doesn’t get to finish.  
“Take me home.”  
There is an awkward silence while she glared at him, still tied to the chair and the lower part of her dress wet from the water.  
“Yes of course.”

\---  
It has been weeks since he last tried to kidnap Miss Richie. He knew she hated him, but he didn’t need her glaring at him like that again to remind him. He had the brainbots report to him that she was still in good health, attending work and that her overall mental health hasn’t suffered, but he can’t bring himself to check for himself. He can’t look at her again. If he did all he would see is the disappointment again. 

Thankfully, at least, the pains in his body stopped. 

\---

He has been stuck inside for several weeks at this point, pouring himself over old plans to see if there was anything else he could add to them to make them work this time.  
Finally, he fixes up the perfect idea.  
The image of Miss Richie’s disappointment will be replaced by the awe of his wits.  
\--  
“You are SURE that this will work, Sir? I don’t want to leave you alone if you run into another situation like last time,” Minion asks for the tenth time today.  
Exacerbated, Megamind looks at him, “I am sure, now she is just downstairs? Fully under?”  
Minion nods, the best that an aquatic floating fish can nod.  
“Excellent, now go to your place and I will call you on the watch if I need you.”  
Minion sighs heavily and leaves down the stairs and eventually Megamind hears the front door shut. Giggling to himself in the way that no supervillain would want to be caught doing, he heads down the stairs to see… Miss Richie slumped over on the couch.  
He stops short and takes in a sharp breath. Without the ropes on her, she almost looks as though she belongs there. Asleep on his couch, in his Evil Lair, in his life.  
After several moments of being lost in his thoughts about how perfect she is there, he finally remembers why he is there and strides over to her.  
He is about the pick her up when he notices that her tank top isn’t covering her in .. in the best way.  
He bites his bottom lip and looks around the room for something that would work for her since he wanted this revamped plan to be broadcasted and didn’t want her to be ashamed of just how much she showed on live tv. He spots a blanket across the room on his Evil Chair, just to be assured that is the best plan he looks back down at her., her hair had fallen so gently around her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.  
Then the pain is back. Worse than before. He didn’t think it could get worse.  
He drops to the ground with a huge groan. Loud enough that he hears Roxanne stir. 

He looks up from the ground, he is squatting so their eyes meet and now it is his turn to scream. 

\---

She screams back, startled waking in such a vulnerable position by his scream rather than his soothing voice monologuing her. It was such a shift in the usual script they followed, it caught her off guard. Everything about this is different. He is so close to her. He even smells different, although not in a bad way, more in a fruity and sweet way. Not that she has that much data to compare it to, he isn’t usually this close. Oh god, why is he so close?

Megamind screams again, but this time in pain and grabs his stomach… or at least she is assuming his stomach if his anatomy matched her own.  
“Wha.. what are you doing to me?” He looked up at her again, his tone full of anger.  
“Me?” She cried out, “YOU are the one who knocked me out and tied up on ...your sofa!”  
His big green eyes slowly gave her a once over. She felt a little shiver throughout her spine.  
“Yes, you.” Megamind seethed in between breaths as he got closer to her.  
She felt herself tense up as he started to feel her pockets on her jeans and then lean in to smell the small of her neck that met her shoulders.  
“You must have a poison or something that hurts my species. Tell me, Miss Richie, how did you find it? How did you come up with your eval plan to bring me to my knees?” He draws out the word species, as though it was an insult to himself.  
“Wha-- I would never--” Before she can finish Megamind is reaching out to search her once again. She closes her eyes, waiting for his cool hands to press against her. But they never come. She opens her eyes to see him on the ground again. This time on his side. He lets out a deep and wallowing cry.  
Seeing him like this hurts her, she feels her wrists on the tight rope and reaches slightly below her hands to grab the end and pulls. It easily drops the knot that held her in place.  
Not wasting any time, she leans over him, stroking his shoulder.  
“Do you need me to get --”  
He screams. Again.  
His eyebrows furrow deeper down.  
Roxanne bites the bottom of her lip and looks over at,,, ah!  
His chair. She walks over and wheels it to him.  
“Megamind...”  
“Hnnnngg..”  
“Megamind.. Sweetheart, you need to get into bed. If you don’t feel like walking you can sit in the chair and I can push you.”  
There was a pause of silence and she waits for his snarky comeback about how he is the master of all evil and doesn’t need to be wheelchaired anywhere, but it doesn’t come.  
Instead he slowly gets up and puts himself on the chair and motions somewhere behind his work station the chair was at.  
Not wasting a second she pushes him to the direction he pointed, making sure his cape doesn’t get stuck in the wheels.

\-----

His brain is foggy, which is not a common occurrence. He hears Roxanne’s voice speak something but it doesn’t register in his head. Next he knows he is in his room. Then his bed. He shivers, his cape is gone.  
He hears her voice again and then he is alone. As always. He should have expected her to leave sooner. The fog from his head just starts to clear when he can smell her. Smell her before she is even in the room. What has she done to him?  
Clink.  
Something was put on his dresser, if you could call the box with missing drawers that.  
Then he feels warm hands on his waist, pulling at his shirt… his shirt?!  
He jumps up and feels his whole face go red.. Or purple is a more accurate color.  
“You should get into something that won’t choke you in your sleep,” Roxanne states in a soft tone.  
“I feel much better, Miss Richie. You may leave. You are not needed for this,” Megamind was only half lying. The second she touched her hand to his bare skin he felt better but also felt different. And he wanted her gone. She was clearly the cause of his distress. 

She looks hurt for a brief second before brushing off her skirt.  
“Ah, yes. Of course. You have Minion to care for you. I am sure he is more knowledgeable on alien biology.”  
Megamind blinks and then nods. “Yes, him and I will find a cure to whatever you hurt me with, begone with you.”  
His arm sweeps across the room only to point to the door.  
Finally she leaves. He can think. Although, maybe pajamas did sound like a good idea…  
Finishing what she started, he pulls the rest of his shirt off. With his thumb on the wristband, he pulls down the pants, looks down. That was new.  
“Are you sure you don’t need--”  
He turns around to face Miss Richie in the doorway of his room, her eyes bulging.  
Once again, they both scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing and publishing a story to a site so please be kind. Lately I have been hyperfocusing on... Megamind. Been reading an extensive amount of stories and I love them all. Wanted to add my own. Here is my first attempt of hopefully several more! 💙


	2. Chapter 2

There is a second of stunned silence between the two of them. Then Roxanne robotically throws her arm to the right, grabbing the door knob and slamming the door shut. Unfortunately for the both of them, the top latch of the door has been loose for a while and with the extremely hard slam, it falls off. Leaving the door shut, but dangling onto the bottom latch at a ridiculous angle. 

Megamind glances back down at the object that caused all of this to begin with. Although object is hardly the right word, it is attached to him after all. 

He hears Roxanne say something, but the blood is pounding in his ears and he races to the connecting bathroom for an escape. Just in case she decides to join him in his new discovery again. He closes that door behind him and locks it. Silently cursing himself for not fixing the latch on his bedroom door sooner. It isn’t his fault that he forgot to do it, evil plans and such take a lot of time and energy. He can’t be expected to be up to all the regulations for housing. At least, not the unimportant ones. 

After checking that the lock is indeed locked, he begins to turn on the shower. Not that he needs it, but the sound will drown out the overwhelming amount of thoughts that are floating in his head right now. Cupping his hands in his face and dragging his skin down with his nails, he groans. 

He didn’t know what was happening to him and he really didn’t want to share with Miss Richie either, in case it was a poison of sorts still, he didn’t want her to know that she had won. 

Opening the front of his pants, he checks to see if---

Knock knock. 

“Hey, um, is everything okay in there? Do you need help?”

He snaps the front of his pants back on and turns off the shower. 

“I think you have helped quite enough, Miss Riche!”

There is a moment of silence and Megamind thinks that she might have walked away, but there’s a soft whisper that he almost doesn’t hear, “I didn’t poison you...”

Furious, he undoes the lock and swings the door open to see a small and slightly terrified Miss Richie who appeared to be leaning on the door. 

“How am I supposed to trust you? This,” he points to the front of his pants, “Has never happened before you. It only got worse with you. And I can’t think of any reason why it won’t be you.” It is not like Miss Richie enjoys his company. Always pointing out the flaws in his machinery, telling him that he will fail, and now this. She really must love to hurt him. 

She bites her lip, looks up from where he was gesturing and … and laughs. 

She laughs so hard and loud that she snorts and that makes her laugh even more. 

Megamind feels his shoulder slouch, “And what is just so funny, Miss Richie?”

She wipes away the tears from her face and coughs a little. 

He waits. 

“You really don’t know?”

He taps his foot impatiently. Clearly this was her fault, because she knew something he didn’t.  
“Know what?!” He snaps at her. She looks a little shocked. Again, the snapping. The reason he didn’t want to be around her for those months. God, he really is just an angry villain with no regard for anyone.

“I don’t really know how to put this, maybe you should sit down? I feel like I was sitting down when I was told?” Miss Richie plays with the end of her shirt, suddenly not so proud of her achievement of making his body react the way that it had. 

Megamind grunts and doesn’t move from his stance in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Okay .. okay.. So, what did your parents tell you about the birds and the bees?” Roxanne grumbles as she focuses even more intently on her shirt’s hem.

“WHAT? Miss Richie, I am an alien. There were no birds or bees or other creatures in my eight day long experience of my planet.” Megamind is officially done with dealing with her. Lying about her causing the reaction. Telling him meaningless nonsense about different species, no different KINGDOMS, of animals. None of it was helping him get closer to the turth of the matter. 

“You.. had an eight day experience? Like a vacation?” Miss Richie looks up at him in confusion, almost as though…

“No, no I was born, lived eight days and then shot off into space. But that does NOT answer my question, Miss Richie. What is wrong with me?” He slinks closer to her with his mouth wanting to get even closer to her ears for the rationality that clearly she didn’t hear what he wanted, ”Or should I say, what did you do to me?” He can feel her face grow hot so close to his own. She looks down at her shirt again, despite not having to make eye contact with him. He is so close he can hear her lips separating to say something, then close once again. Only for her to reach the sentence out so quickly he doesn’t have time to process it,“Megamind, I think I gave you your first boner.”

\---  
Roxanne feels her guts twist inside herself. There is a long and hard, no just long, silence between the two of them. Now it is Roxanne’s turn to feel the heat of a growing blush spread across Megamind's face. 

He steps back and looks at her, bewildered. “I couldn’t possibly!”

She points back down to his skin tight pants, with a very prominent and lively bulge moving in between his thighs, “I think you could possibly.”

She watches several emotions register across his face. Confused, sadness, and finally it lands and stays in anger. “You still did this to me! I never had,,, I never had these before!” He pulls the front of the pants down for it to stand on while cupping his sex. His… multiple moving, brighter blue than him, and wet tentacles. 

Roxanne blushes bright red, almost frozen on the spot before she remembers that her head can turn away. “I AM SURE ITS PERFECTLY NORMAL THING IN YOUR SPECIES!” She shouts a bit louder than she intended to, trying to hide the other emotions that she was feeling. 

“Miss Richie, I have been on this Ear-th for thirty miserable years and I have never had fucking tentacles come out of me! This is still your fault and you are going to have to fix it.” She looks over briefly to see that there is a look on his face, the look he gets when he is thinking of a way to plot his next attack or to improve his current one. “Boyfriend!” He says, trumpihly, with his index finger pointing to the sky. His feet rocking to their tip toes and his bits bouncing along with him.

Boyfriend, what was he talking about? Oh. “Well, sure you could get a boyfriend. I am sure this would solve it. Now can you please put your pants back on?”

He looks at her, puzzled, but slips them back up, hiding what she can only assume be the penis equivalent for him. “Wha- No, I don’t need a boyfriend, Miss Richie. I am saying your boyfriend. Metro Mahn. I am sure you found this weakness and pain in him and decided to use it on me. You are a sly sleuth, I am sure that is how you found this out. Now, I am clearly in no way able to continue with today’s evil ploy so tell me how to undo this.”

Roxanne gaped at him. Surely, he wasn’t that dimwitted. 

“Metro Mahn and I aren’t dating. Even if we were, I won’t use information against you. Not to get out a plot. I really, truly think that you are just horny, Megamind.”

Now it was his turn to be shocked, not dating, oh but clearly this was just part of her plan. “If I am just horny then, why don’t you help me fix it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this so far and it is deviating a bit from the outline that I had, but it is a lot more fun this way. Actually thinking about how they would react to each other's dialogue. Sorry it is so short!  
Big shout out to all my friends who read the first chapter and encouraged me to write more.  
Bigger shout out to Marbles for being able to predict what was happening. ;3  
💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit to update this, between finals and my undergrad research I've been swamped. I think this will only have two more chapters, but regardless enjoy! 💙

“Excuse me?” Roxanne asks, completely taken aback. 

“Fix my issue with me. I will be right back.” He does a quick spin out of the room. Roxanne takes another step back and finds her bumping into his bed.She sits because if she doesn’t her knees will give way regardless.  
Megamind opens the door and has a bright grin on his face and knife in his hands, “Are you ready to help me with a sample?” She opens her mouth and then quickly shuts it when he sits next to her, his tentacles moving even more desperately than before. She shifts her position to face him better only to see him gripping to one of the four tentacles and raising the knife. Without even thinking Roxanne reaches out to grab the knife from his hand and her other one to push the tentacles away from their dangerous owner. 

Megamind lets out a sudden whimper and they look at each other in the eyes for the first time that day. Her hand wrapped around his wrist, pushing his arm behind his head but not enough to hurt. While the other hand is gently on top shielding the alien anatomy from a cut. Were his eyes always this expressive? Then her anger came to her as quickly as it had disappeared, “What were you thinking?? This won’t fix you!” 

He clears his throat and she moves her hand away from the tentacles, but keeps her other hand wrapped around his wrist. Just to be sure. 

“Science requires testing, Miss Richie.”

“Then test it! Don’t cut them off.”  
He scoffs and moves his hand to put the knife down on the bed. “I wanted to study them. Clearly they aren’t mine.” 

Roxanne shakes her head, “Not yours? You stubborn man, of course they are yours. Maybe you are just a late bloomer.. A really late bloomer.” Megamind mulls over this idea in his head, she could be right. After all, if she was going to poison him, why would she put herself in harm's way when he tries to remove it? “Alright. In that case and you are right then I find our current interaction to be incredibly inappropriate.”

Oh. Oh, right. She was probably the first person to see him like this, she can’t imagine if the situation was reversed and he had been the first person to see her when she went through puberty. The awareness of the situation makes her feel as though things will never be the same especially if she can’t look him in the eye after this. She starts to get off the bed, “Then I should leave. Besides, when these things happen it isn’t like you have any control. Not like your feelings about me have changed.”  
Megamind slips the tentacles into his pants and clears his throat, looking small and almost ashamed, “yes… they haven’t.” Roxanne nods and starts to fast walk for the door. She leaves before he can get a chance to thank her.

\---

Roxanne locks up the door to her apartment before resting the back of her head to the door.  
He didn’t have feelings for her. Why is the one piece of information that stuck with her on the cab ride home? Not the tentacles, the knife, or the lack of battle but the small fact that he didn’t have any change of heart. She was just another pawn in his master plan to take over the city. She kicks off her heels and heads over to the kitchen. It felt like she was in high school again, wondering if her crush liked her back. She opens the cabinet looking for something to drown in and finds a gift from a work friend. Wine. Perfect. She pops the bottle open and takes a swig without bothering to grab a glass. High school isn’t too far off from how Megamind feels right now, going through puberty. She cringes and wonders if wanting to date him before today was similar to being attracted to a minor in his species. She takes another big drink to erase that thought from her mind. 

\---

Megamind had curled up onto his bed and didn’t bother moving until he heard Minion calling for him. “SIR?” The sense of urgency in his voice made him realize that he never told Minion what happened. “In here, Minion. I am fine.” “Sir! I was so worried, you didn’t tell me what happened or contact me on the watch. I knew we should not have done this, I told you something bad would happen...” Minion is now standing over Megamind’s bed, “So umm.. What happened?”

“Nothing, Minion. She left. I am alone.” 

“Oh….”

Megamind sits up and rubs his hands over his face, “Why didn’t you tell me how fucked up I am?”

Minion froze and the silence was in the air for longer than any human or alien would want. “You’re not fucked up, Sir. What happened when I was gone?”

Throwing the blanket off of his body to show his naked body and thrashing tentacles, “This! This happened!”

Minion shifted uncomfortably, “Those …. Those aren’t supposed to happen until you have secured a mate. I didn’t think I would ever need to talk about them.”

Megamind reached for the blanket and covers himself again, “didn’t think? Clearly you didn’t think at all, Minion! I had no idea that I could do this and you are telling me that I could once I got a mate. All these years you just assumed that I would never find anyone to love? That almost makes me worse of a monster. Unlovable.”  
“That isn’t what I meant...”  
“But it is what you said, I don’t want to hear anything else, get out.”  
“Sir? This means you have a mate, and ---”  
“OUT!”  
The hurt in Minion’s face is visible but he knows not to disagree with Megamind when he is in his moods. So he slowly leaves the room and shuts the door gently behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

What was he supposed to do? 

His only friend had just told him something about his body that he had no idea about. That had been sealed away from him for 30 years and now he is just barely learning about for the first time. All because he … found a mate? What does that even mean? Does he want to mate with Miss Richie or does his body think that all the time that they have spent together has just been subtle dating?

All these thoughts whirl around in his head as he shifts from side to side in bed. Never finding that one comfortable position. Eventually he gets up and realizes that the whole day has passed him by. Megamind begins to walk out to the kitchen where he suspects Minion to be. 

Clash.  
“Oh dear..”  
Well at least Megamind got one thing right today, Minion was in the kitchen and making a mess from the sounds of it.  
He pushes the door open to see Minion and with a bunch of bowls in his hands and as well as several on the floor. “Oh hello, Sir. I am sorry if I woke you.”  
“You didn’t.” Megamind replies while pulling up a chair next to the counter.  
Minion nods and goes back to sorting away the dishes, afraid to say anything else to set his friend off. 

After a while of sitting in silence Megamind sighs and asks, “What else aren’t you telling me, old friend?”  
Minion looks up from the mixture he had compiled into the one bowl that hadn’t fallen to the ground. His fish body remains focused on the bowl, “Quite a bit, Sir. I am sorry. It didn’t seem necessary at the time.”

Megamind nods, not able to fight about it, just simply tired of the secrets.  
“Can you tell me now? Today was rather embarrassing and I would like to not run into future situations.”

Minion turns on the oven to preheat and takes a seat next to Megamind. 

“Well… When two people in the Glaupunk Quadrant love each other, their bodies react to it. Similar to humans, but more than just a singular event. In fact, from what I know, it sounds like you are only on stage two of the four. ”

Megamind slams his head to the counter, “FOUR? What is next am I going to grow a tail?”

Minion gently pats Megamind on the back, “No, Sir! Next is you will produce a slime or wet like substance from your tentacles once your body has confirmed that you are ready for… production.”  
Megamind looks up in disgust, “From where?”

Minion eye’s give a subtle glance to Megamind’s lower region. 

“Oh, perfect.”

“It is, your kind is specifically made to only engage in these activities once you know that you can. Unlike us fish, I have to suffer through it even without a potential mate.”

“Please, Minion, I don’t need to know about what it is like for you, just… Give me the science and let me move on.”

“Of course, Sir. Well there are four stages. The first to prepare your body to battle and protect a future family. You went through that phase early because of your fights with Metroman. The next is to prepare for a mate with your … colorful and unique bits. No one in your species has the same design of gangals, which is the term for them, some are short or thin or different colors. The third stage is the production for the purpose of having children. The final stage is either when you do have children or when you are simply too old for stages two to three you become more focused on others and caring for them, child or not. You won’t want to fight as much because your body will be weaker and eventually you will die.”

“And you were just going to wait until I was at the ‘Ready to Die’ phase of that? Thanks for that.”

The oven beeps and Minion quickly tosses the bowl in with a timer. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to think that you were broken for never going through stages 2 and 3. Some of your people never did! It is all a natural process that happens when the body is ready to. Nothing wrong with that!”

The silence sets over them again as the timer clicks away at the minutes. 

Eventually Megamind speaks, “Okay, but what now? My BODY seems to think that Ro-- Miss Richie is my mate. But she isn’t.”

Minion shrugs, “That is not something that I can answer for you, Sir. Usually when this happens the two, sometimes three, would get married and that would be the end of it. I am not sure how it even works for humans … aside from marriage being complicated.”

Click. Click. Click.

The timer moves, but Megamind’s mind moves faster and before it can go off he knows what he has to do. 

He gets up and heads over to his chair and monitors to see what he can do to make his plan a reality. Not hearing Minion yell after him about how dinner should be done soon. 

\---

Roxanne’s head is pounding. She lifts her head from the sofa and her head pounds again. She didn’t sleep that long, she shouldn’t be hung over yet. Wait, no that is the door. Someone is at the door. 

Groaning, she lifts herself up off the couch and meanders to the door. “Who is it?” She asks as she looks through the peephole. A man dressed in a very formal suit with a briefcase in hand is clutching his tie nervously on the other side of the door. “I am a lawyer, here on behalf of Megamind.” Roxanne laughs, that’s a new one. But she undoes the chain anyways and gestures for the man to come in. He mutters his thanks before pausing awkwardly in the front room, unsure of where to stand. Roxanne picks up the bottle of wine that she left on the table and took another drink from it, she was going to need it if she was going to allow Megamind to capture her twice in one day. Slumping into the couch, she waves her arm in a slow motion to the seat on the other side of the sofa from her. The lawyer sits, but he looks as though he doesn’t fully belong there. He puts the briefcase on his knees and starts to open it up. 

“I am here on behalf--” he stops short when Roxanne puts her feet on the table in front of them. “I am here on behalf of Megamind as his legal attorney to apologize for the recent years of kidnapping and drugging. With your consent, he has given me the option of a reimbursement of sorts of the misery that he put you through and future payments to be made to you in replacement of your position as the news anchor who covers him.”

Now it was Roxanne’s turn to stop short. She puts the wine on the table and turns her full attention to the small man on her couch. “What?”

“With your consent, he has given me the option--”

She cuts him short, “I heard you, but why? Has he grown bored of me? Does he think that I cannot fend for myself without him? What kind of sick joke is this?”

The man pales and loosens his tie only to tighten it again. Clearing his throat, “No, Mis-- Ma’am. No joke at all. He simply thinks that the act of kidnapping has become too dangerous and doesn’t want to put you in harm's way.”

Roxanne snorts and takes a huge gulp of wine, wiping her mouth of the little that is left on her lips. “Harm’s way?? This is a man who put me next to alligators every day!” She knew that there was no way that they could ever hurt her, because they were always just far enough way not to, but she couldn’t let this stranger know that. 

He mutters something and pulls out some more paperwork from his briefcase.  
“What was that?”

“Not everyday. He only kidnapped you 86 times and once a week if we are going off of his life sentences. Which means that you have only been involved in life threatening or legal pursuing action for the remainder of one year, 7 months and 15 days. Give or take.”

Huh. How did this man know this much about Megamind? Roxanne then remembered that he is his lawyer and it is his job to know that much. “Well .. alright, but that doesn’t answer my question. Why is he stopping now? Is it because of the last two kidnappings? The last time was just a misunderstanding. It won’t happen again. The time before that, I didn’t know how sanitary the water was.”

He looked bewildered at the mention of the water incident, “Sanitary?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want my new tattoo to get infected.” Roxanne says and before she can think, she is lifting up her shirt to reveal it. 

“Is that…?” 

She sighs, “I am so glad Megamind didn’t ask any questions, I don’t know how I would have explained the drunk stick and poke addition.”

The tattoo on her side showed a faded black outline of a spaceship, with the skin around the glass dome of the ship reddened from the newest little blue oval in it. 

The lawyer let out a gasp and covered his mouth, almost as if he wasn’t supposed to have seen this much of Roxanne. Which is true, she shouldn’t have half taken her clothes off for a stranger, but today has already been one weird hell of a day. 

She puts her shirt back down and winks at him, “Keep this between you, me and my mini-Megamind?”

He looks completely flustered, understandably, looking at complete stranger’s bare skin probably isn’t in his job description. 

“Well, that was exciting, I am going to find myself something else to drink.” Roxanne walks over to the kitchen and finds the other bottle of wine that she bought for a long day after work. Isn’t being kidnapped and dealing with weird alien situations in her job description? This can count as a long work day. She pops off the top and is about to ask if her guest would like some when he starts to walk over to her. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” he says in a gruff and firm tone.

“I think I am just getting started.” She retorts before taking yet another big drink from the bottle.

“Miss-- Ma’am, please. It is really important that you sign the proper papers and I go. If you want I even brought the paperwork for a restraining order against him so that he adheres to the contract and--” He gets cut off by her chugging the bottle even faster now. 

He reaches his hand out to grab the bottle, but she puts her finger up, one more second. 

“I don’t want his fucking hush money. Nor do I want the restraining order.”

“Please just think about---” He inches closer to her, getting a grip of the bottle in his hands before she turns away with the bottle near her chest. 

“I don’t need to think!” She takes a risk by lifting it for another sip.

“You’re drunk and not--” He reaches around her and gets another hold of it while she is drinking. 

“I am NOT drunk! I am just--” She grabs at his watch to stop him from getting a hold of her drink and suddenly a small bit of light around the previously timid lawyer. Only now he isn’t there. Instead, the wrist that grabbed is now blue. She turns around and sees… Megamind. 

A nervous laugh comes from him, “Umm.. surprise?”


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time that day, they looked at each other in silence, with her hand on his wrist. 

“You, of all people, don’t get to tell me if I have had enough.” She drops his wrist and takes a drink. Roxanne stands alone in her kitchen area, still not really sure what to make of the situation. These weird events were hard enough when she was sober, but now he is coming to her home when she isn’t expecting it.

“Yes.. yes, of course,” he mutters and walks back to his briefcase. He starts to put his papers and such away.

“Where are you going?” She asks. 

He looks up from his papers, slightly confused, “Home?”

“No, you’re not. You came here in a disguise and tried to sell me this ‘settlement’ idea of yours. I know you would never do that unless you were giving up completely. So sit with me and have a drink.” She grabs a glass for him and joins him on the couch. He looks nervous as though it could be another trap of hers. “I already drank from the wine so you know it isn’t poisoned,” she states as she pours him a glass of his own. He nods and sits down, but on the edge of the seat as though he is taking up too much room already. 

“So why are you really here?” Roxanne asks after he picks up the drink. 

He sniffs it and makes a disgusted face before putting it back down. 

“I told you. I am done putting you in danger.”

“And I told you that I was never in danger to begin with so something changed.”

He shifts uncomfortably and mumbles under his breath. 

Roxanne sets the bottle down on the table and gently touches the side of his face to turn and look at her, “Today didn’t change anything, Megamind. I don’t mind that we had that miscommunication; it happens to the best of us.” His eyes grow wide and his face turns a bright violet color before he turns away and wraps himself in his arms. “You .. you don’t know what it means. It isn’t the same for me as it would be for Metromanh or any other boyfriends you’ve had.”

She snorts, “Yeah, all the boyfriends I have had.” 

The room grows quiet again, only the sound of Roxanne taking an occasional sip breaking the quiet. Megamind looks as though he is in pain from being around her, she reaches out a hand and taps his forearm, “Really.. What is wrong? Tell me. We have known each other for .. what did you say? One year and seven months?” 

He takes a breath, “Please don’t make fun of me.” Roxanne was taken aback by that, because this was the world’s most powerful super villain and he looks as though he might break down at any second. 

“I didn’t make fun of you this morning and I won’t tonight. Wait is it still the same day?” She turns around on the couch to look at the clock behind her. It was only 8 pm and still the same day. Thankfully, she can’t seem to recall her work schedule right now. 

His knee started to bounce in place, showing a nervous tick that she never knew he had. “I have discovered that the … recent events have been triggered because my body has, ” He covers his face in his hands and sighs, “my body has latched onto you as my mate. And so I have to stay away from you because you hate me and I can’t handle going through this process with someone who didn’t consent to it nor who doesn’t even like me.”

“Well, that is a bunch of bullshit.” Roxanne remarks before she can stop herself.

“Excuse me? My species is not--” Megamind stands up and looks as though he is going to leave when Roxanne clarifies, “Not your species. That I don’t like you. We have been going through this charade for years but we are almost like coworkers at this point.” Megamind presses his lips together tightly and then nods, “Yes, coworkers. But you still won’t want to deal with this.” He does a small wave over the general area of where his tentacles would be. 

She lifts an eyebrow, “You need to stop making so many assumptions about me.”  
He throws his hands up in the air and takes the glass that is still full of wine and drinks it all.   
“Oh, evil gods that is nasty. How can you drink this?” Roxanne laughs, “You can’t handle wine?” “I don’t like alcohol. It messes with my intelligence,” he mutters under his breath,”Which is my one advantage.” He straightens up in his seat, “Why do you have a tattoo of me?”  
Roxanne instinctively reaches her hand to cover her mistake despite the fact that it wasn’t even visible. “I.. I like aliens. The UFO is from when I turned 18 and wanted to rebel against my parents.” 

Megamind nods, “That is why it isn’t as clear as the other color. But that doesn’t answer why my blue head is on your body forever.”

Roxanne grows slightly red and laughs as if hearing a joke. Megamind looks at her blankly at her until she is done. “I was drunk a few nights before the water event that we had. My friend was in town and she thought it was so funny that I had a UFO tattoo while knowing both of the only known aliens in the universe. Originally she was going to try to draw Metroman but--” she pauses and thinks for a second. He doesn’t need to know why. “But he is too hard to draw with an at-home stick-n-poke set so we just added your head.” 

“I suppose an oval is much easier to draw than a man.” Megamind says, looking down at his hands. He looks so uncomfortable. Although, he did just say that his body wants to marry her. She should be happy that he wants the same as her, but he wasn’t happy about it, so clearly he doesn’t want it. Especially since he showed up and tried to convince her to leave. 

She takes another gulp of her wine bottle, “Megamind, you know you don't’ have to kick me out of your life just because you’re going through puberty. Surely you can figure something out, like I dunno, hormone blockers. I think that is a thing for humans. And if anyone can think of anything it is you.”

He winces, “Of course. Why didn’t I think of that?”

She tilts her head, “Do you want it to be different?”

“What I want and what I get are two different things. I will start on the blockers if you require the kidnappings continue for your career. Although I am --”

Roxanne is suddenly very close to him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders leaning her whole weight into him. He tenses at her touch, unsure of what is coming next. 

“That isn’t what I said, Mr. Smarty Brain.” she whispers in his ear. He could be so very stupid sometimes and her drinks were finally starting to catch up with her. 

He is tense under her touch and takes a moment to respond, “What did you mean then?”

She giggles a little, “I meant if you want it. What I want is for you to -- how’d you put it?-- mate with me?”

His jaw drops and his ears turn that adorable shade of fuchsia. His line of sight suddenly becomes very focused on his hands. “Miss Richie, I think I have overstayed my welcome.”

“Awww… but you didn’t even get to see the bedroom.” Roxanne whines. 

Megamind nods and picks up the suitcase, “Have a good night, Miss Richie.”

He puts something on the table and lets himself out. 

Roxanne sits on the couch in shock. Not really sure if everything that just happened was a nightmare and if moving would only confirm that it wasn’t. The clock behind her ticks softly as her brain runs through the entire situation again and again. The same line repeating in time with the clock. 

_ He doesn’t want me. _

_ He doesn’t want me. _

_ He doesn’t want me. _

Eventually the build up of the phrase takes weight and it pulls her down to the couch. Her face on the pillows and tears flowing out without sound. 

_ He doesn’t love me. _

And just like every night since she has lived in Metrocity, she falls asleep alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxanne woke up on the couch with nothing else in her head but pain. She sits up and rubs her temples while looking around. Two whole wine bottles, oh not a good idea. Two .. two wine glasses? She searches her brain for who she had over, and then she sees the paper on the table and everything comes back to her at once. Oh. Him. The paper is the document he wanted her to sign while he was over something about a restraining order. 

Thank god it was her day off otherwise she won’t be able to handle this. Actually, she might not even be able to handle this at all. Evident by the amount that she drank last night. 

She had cried herself to sleep last night over an alien not loving her back. And remembering it is making her cry again. How pathetic was she? She wipes the tears off with her sleeve and takes the paper that he left on the desk in her hands. The text was nothing important, just legal jargon of leaving her alone forever and what not. More of an application than an actual document. Which is weird, a supervillan asking their victim to follow the law. That was very weird, but strangely very Megamind. He had never been to her place before. There was always a mutual respect for each other’s spaces. She sighs and gets up to get a glass of water. That is when she realizes something from their conversation. He never told her what he wanted. She opens the fridge and gets her water bottle out. The water feels cold as she chugs it down. 

What does Megamind want? He has never actually killed Metroman, which is not that easy, but he never gives him a chance. So he doesn’t actually want to kill him. He seems to enjoy their banter back and forth. Maybe he enjoys that. 

She goes down the hall and leaving pieces of clothing behind as she strips for the shower. 

What else could he want? He doesn’t want the fame. Despite the cameras and such, she can tell it gets to him when the citizens mock him. He could easily be an inventor and get fame that way. She turns on the water and hops in. Quickly cleaning herself up from last night and massaging out the bed or rather the couch head that she has. 

He doesn’t allow her to get hurt at all. So he isn’t in it for pain or some other fucked up reason. 

She gets out of the shower and dry herself off. She turns on the sink and starts to brush her teeth. The only reason he could be doing it is if he wanted to get close to something. Or someone. 

Clink.

Realization hit Roxanne in the face. With a punch so swift that she didn’t even notice when she dropped her brush. 

_ The only reason that Megamind was still evil was because he wanted to be around her. _


	7. Chapter 7

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Roxanne had a lot of bad ideas. Like getting a tattoo to prove to her mom that she was an adult. But this idea was worse than that. Because this idea could take away something she hasn’t ever had before. 

She looks down at the papers that she is clutching in her hands, the paperwork that Megamind gave her. Originally she wasn’t going to bring it. It isn’t important, but then she realized that she needed it to get in otherwise there would be no plan. And so here she is, standing outside of Megamind’s lair with the papers in her hands. Wishing she was anywhere else in this universe. 

She knew where it was. It wasn’t hard to find a place that you’ve been taken to for over a year. The next step was finding the--   
Bonk. Bonk.   
Bingo. Brainbots. They appeared to be playing with each other, one of them trying to throw the other as far as its… tentacles could allow it. What an interesting detail she hadn’t thought about before. Puffing out her chest and putting on her best face, she walked over to them and cleared her throat. They spun around and were ready for attack. But when they saw it was her, they relaxed. Which only helped Roxanne’s case. 

The brainbots blinks and bobbed, waiting for something to happen. “Can I speak to M- Daddy?” She asked them. “Please.” She added in hopes that they had some sort of communication to him. 

The smaller one of the three that was being thrown around nods at her very excitedly and opens its mouth to show a small screen projection coming out of it. 

One the screen was a very dirty and very distracted Megamind. He was covered in what looked like soot or grease. He was missing everything from his normal outfit except for his gloves. He was wearing a worn black shirt and jeans that looked like they could have been blue 5 years ago. He was muttering something to himself and then a loud clank following what Roxanne can only assume to be cursing. He looks up at the screen with his thumb in his mouth and his eyebrows raise. “Miss Richie?” He quickly drops his thumb out of his mouth. She bites her lip, “Hi, I need your help to understand the legal terms on these papers. I was trying to find explanations online but all the explanations were for law students who already know the terms.”   
He still looks very shocked but nods stiffly, “They will lead you to the entrance.”

It was different walking into a place that she was usually blindfolded for, but once inside she knew the layout immediately. Well, kinda. It isn’t like she ever got a proper tour of the place and some rooms she never saw due to being blindfolded. But the sense of the place was almost like home for all the times that she has been here. 

Megamind is in a sort of middle part of the lair. Covered in grease and grease strikes that he attempted to clean up before her entering but to no avail. He chuckles nervously and steps to the side to hit a button that flips his work room into a living room. “Oh that must be nifty for guests,” Roxanne says as she walks up to the couch that she woken up on not too long ago. Without much thought, she sits down.

He nods and just watches her. Something in his eye gives her the idea that his mind has wandered, even if his eyes were fixed on her. She clears her throat and motions for him to sit next to her at the love seat.

“Megamind? Hun?”

He shakes his head and rubs his face with the grease streaked hands. Only making him looking even more hagrid. “What do you need? Let’s just get this done with.”

Roxanne is a bit taken aback by his bluntiness. Usually it was her who had such a sharp tongue. “I want you to sit next to me so you can explain this document to me.” 

He looks down at his clothes and just kinda scoffs, joining his seat next to her. “Okay, what do you need help with?” He reaches his arm out to grab the paper that she has. 

Without hesitation Roxanne asks, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Ah.” His arm drops and he looks down at the ground. “I suppose that is a fair question, but I think we both know the answer. Please just sign the documents” 

Roxanne holds the paper away from him the same way she held the wine bottle last night. 

“Tell me anyways.”

“You know, Miss Richie, I have never met someone so hell bent on making things difficult. It will be easier filing these papers than it will be getting you to sign them.”

Roxanne clicks her tongue, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You’re just being--” 

“Tell me.” She moves her face closer to his, the same way he would when he was telling her his plans. The way that made her feel as though he was only talking to her. As though he setup his traps as puzzles for her to solve. Now it was his turn to solve the puzzle. 

“I --” His eyes fluttered and he looked her over, unsure of what she was doing. 

“I may be difficult, but at least I am not as stubborn and oblivious as you are.” She says as she looks directly into his eyes. The arm holding the paper starting to feel heavy. Eventually she puts her arm down onto the couch. 

“Miss Richie! I assure you that I am quite observant. I know that you didn’t come here to talk about the papers.”

“Oh? Then what did I come here for?”

His face flushes, but he doesn’t break eye contact, “...Something else.”

“Prove it.” Roxanne feels herself saying without much thought. 

Megamind looked baffled by the idea, “How am I supposed to know why you’r--” 

“Oh my god, you stupid man,” Roxanne drops the paper on the floor and wraps both of her hands around his face before kissing him directly on the lips.

His irises are blown wide open and he looks as though he wants to pull away. But after the first few seconds of shock pass, his hands can’t stop from reaching out and touching every he can reach. 

Roxanne is more gentle in her approach and tugs at his top before he realizes that she wants it off. The only break that their lips have is when the shirt passes the two of them. Roxanne cups her hand around the back of his head and lays it gently down on the couch so she is on top. 

Biting at his bottom lip, she reaches down and squeezes the area where she saw his tentacles only the day before only for her hand to grab nothing. Megamind lets out a soft groan, breaking their lips apart. His eyes look down at Roxanne’s hand, her grasp becoming more full with his tentacles as the seconds pass. 

They look at each other again, she glances at his pants and then his eyes again. He gives a small nod and she starts to work the pants off. 

As soon as the zipper starts to work its way down, the tentacles come spilling out onto his lap and into her hands. 

“So… how do these work?” She asks, with an eyebrow raised. 

“I am not really sure, I haven’t had the time to experi--” He interrupts himself with a soft groan and bites his lip from it becoming too loud. Roxanne had both hands around all four of the tendrils. She giggles, “Okay so that works.” He nods feverishly and looks up at her with a sense of fear in his eyes. She is suddenly aware just how overdressed she was compared ot him. To relief the situation, she pulls her own shirt off one handed.   
Megamind stares at her breasts. “Pinch me please.” She shrug and pinches his sides. “OW!”  
“You told me to pinch you.” “Not that hard...” he mutters. 

Roxanne laughs, “You think that is hard? Want me to show you hard?”

She was teasing of course, but he took a moment to think about it in silence. “Ok. Let’s try everything.” He says but he still looks a little scared. 

Let’s start small then she thinks to herself as she slides her hand down his side and back to his groin. Taking one tentacle in hand she softly pinches it in between her fingers. “Is that too hard?” Megamind sucks in a breath and grabs the edge of the couch so hard his knuckles turn white. But even with his eye shut tight, he shakes his head no. Taking another in her hand, she pushed her palm together with them in between. He lets out a squeaking noise and she drops it, “Was that too much?” He shakes his head no. “I ahh-- I haven’t ever used them so go easy on me please.” Roxanne nods and looks down at them. Easy. She could do that. Leaning down, she lays a kiss on them all at once. Megamind’s hands are no longer holding to the couch for dear life, instead they are floating above her. Frozen. She laughs and takes his wrist his hand and lowers it to the top of her head. 

Starting at the middle of where they all met, Roxanne slowly licks up to the top right one. Only to slide it directly into her mouth. It moved with excitement and left a bit of a slick light blue liquid on her lips. Meanwhile, Megamind was whispering something to himself. 

Pulling it out and shifting her weight so that her face meets his, she asks him, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He lets out a loud laugh, startling her. 

“Am I sure? Of course I am sure, There is nothing else I would-- What is is on your lips?”

She lets out a soft hmm sound, tracing her lips and then holding up the liquid on her finger. 

“I dunno, you tell me.”

Megamind brings his hands close to his chest and interlocks his knuckles, making them rub back and forth. “I think we should stop.”

“Oh.” Roxanne wasn’t expecting that but it was his first time, maybe the liquid meant he already finished. She reached for her shirt, putting on her own and tossing him his. 

She looks the opposite way while he fumbles with his pants. Until finally they are sitting in the room in silence again. Glancing over she sees that he is moving his hands in that motion.   
She lets out a deep breath and then states the obvious, “I guess I should go then.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

“What why?” He looks startled that she had said that.  
“Because… you don’t want me to be here?”  
“I never said that.”  
“Ah.”

The amount of times they have sat in silence the past two days was enough to drive Megamind crazy. He was so used to having something in the background whenever he talked. Mostly people yelling or the bustling of a large group. Guess that is one of the many quirky imprints that prison left on him. 

“Then what do you want? If you don’t want me to leave?” Roxanne asks, the question hanging in the air. He doesn’t know the answer to that. He just knows that her leaving now would only make him feel worse. He looks down at his hand, which he didn’t realize that he was moving. He drops them down to his waist only to start rubbing them again without thinking. 

“I want to .. I want you to hold me.” He finally says. 

“Ok. Do you want to be on top or --”

“Under you.” He answers.

“Ok.” Roxanne adjusts her body and tries to lie on top of him without crushing him. 

He clears his throat, “Can you ah-- You can put your whole weight on me.”

And so she does, half expecting him to let out a groan. But he doesn’t. 

His arms wrapped around her, with his hands holding very still. Hesitating. “You can touch my hair,” she whispers into his ear. The breath of her so close to him it makes him shiver. The touch of her hair is as soft as he had always thought it would be. He starts a small petting motion, with his other hand on the small of her back. 

His breathing is slower and his eyelids feel heavy, but he has to explain. 

“Miss Richie.. I -- I have to tell you something.”

She starts to get up. “No, please stay with me like this.” 

“Of course, I can do that,” her body melts back into place. 

“I am worried about the level that we are advancing our relationship to without your knowledge of its complex-cities. For starters I am an alien and I don’t know if that means if we can mate or not. But with my … gangals I won’t start to produce that stuff that was on your lips until I have confirmed a mate. And I know it isn’t like that for humans so I just wanted you to know before we went further. But I feel like I should have told you sooner because I don’t know if this is reversible now. Plus I don’t even know if I could get you pregnant, which seems to be the prime objective of my life stages. So do I not get to complete the final stage of my life if I can’t complete the next of creating life? That is a lot to ask for someone who I do not even have the courage to kiss. So if we go any further I am worried that all of this is simply a proposal in my species and a one night stand that you could enforce with just a signature.” 

Roxanne didn’t interrupt him. Which was unusually, but it wasn’t like the past days have been very normal for them. 

“Miss Richie?” He cringes at the fear in his voice. Despite telling her how he feels so openly, it is still so … alien to him. So desperate for a response but he can’t control how he feelings.

“I am thinking.” She says softly. 

He closes his eyes and wants to cry. He is so pathetic for falling for his captive. It is almost like his body was screaming that she was the one this whole time and he didn’t even know it. He could have taken any person in the city, but he took her over and over and over. It is almost like a cry for help when he looks back at it now. An obsession. A sick and twisted obsession and the only way he knows how to express love is by forcing them to be around him. 

“Megamind?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to call me Roxanne.” Her voice was quiet and if her lips weren’t right next to his ear then he won’t have heard her. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Roxanne. But what about everything else, what are you going to do, why are you still here if --”

“Shhh… Don’t worry about that. I have loved you longer than I would like to admit. Even to myself. It took a lot of courage for you to tell me about this and it’s courage that I never had. We are going to be okay. I love you.”

A lump forms in his throat. He wants to ask if she is joking, but why would she be? She has the option to leave and she didn’t take it. But he knew her. And she knew him. Without thinking they gripped each other tighter. Laughing with only a few tears of joys from each. 

After a bit they start to talk. What does it mean if they are mated. About how Roxanne is more than happy to help me learn more about how his anatomy works with her through all sorts of experiments “for the greater good of science.” As she puts it. 

Together they lie on the couch. With her arms around him and his eyes gleaming up at her. 

Together, as if they belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my fic you can give me a follow on Tumblr. I do take requests/prompt ideas on occasion if you want to send me one on anon. ;3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://odiomnibusvobis.tumblr.com)


End file.
